What was Lost
by fearmelovemex
Summary: JXS. 16 year old Toby knows something is off with his sister. An innocent wish to help her opens up her troubled past, and Sarah ventures back to a place she forgot, but that hasn't forgotten her.
1. Your Strange Demand

**Disclaimer**; None are mine, except the characters I've created.

**Author's Notes;** I apologize for deleting Twenty One Moons, but I wasn't happy with the way the story was going, despite all of your kind reviews. I hope this story is more to my liking, as I feel more confident in this verse.

Chapter One

Your Strange Demand

When his sister came back, she was a different person. Sixteen year old Toby Williams noted this even if his parents did not. Sarah was quieter, she didn't speak about her theater workings, or the things she was writing. It worried him.

"Dad, don't you think there's something wrong with Sarah?" Toby asked as he made himself a peanut butter sandwich. "I mean ever since she came back, she's...different."

Robert Williams looked up at his son. "What do you mean, Tobe? Sarah's always been..._different_. We've come to accept that of her."

Toby sighed and bit into the sandwich. He didn't understand himself what he meant, just that his sister was different. The young man knew it started when she left for vacation. It seemed like she'd been away forever, even though he spoke to her nightly on the telephone and Sarah assured him that she was having fun, a great time in Hawaii. There was just _something_ in Sarah's voice. She went to work, she lived on her own and did all the adult things she was supposed to do but—there was something off.

"I don't know. Maybe she just needs me to come visit her." Toby suggested. "I think I'll stop by today."

Robert Williams smiled. "Good idea, Tobe. I'm sure she'll love that." He said. "I'll let your mother know where you are so she doesn't worry."

Toby nodded. "I'll see you later, Dad." In a typical teenage boy fashion, he devoured the rest of his sandwich and went to pack. Since Sarah lived in his school district, he could stay the nights with her and attend school. It was something they had done before—before she'd became odd.

Toby headed to his car and dumped his belongings into the back of it. Getting into the car he pulled out of his parent's driveway and headed downtown. The drive to Sarah's wasn't long at all and her car was still in the driveway. Which meant she'd either not gone to work today, or had a day off.

Toby parked and got out, hurrying up the driveway to the front door. He knocked once, then waited. A moment later, Sarah peered out and smiled.

"Hi, Toby." She said as though she expected him. Sarah let him inside and locked the door behind her.

"Hey, Sarah." Toby said. "Mind if I stay over?"

"Of course not." Sarah said. She looked over at him. "What have you been up to? Isn't it homecoming week at school?"

It was, and Toby shrugged. "I was never one for sports." he said. "I blame it on you teaching me to read before I was three."

Sarah grinned. "Hey, you're the one who made me tell all those stories. I figured the least I could do was open you to a new world." He watched his sister shiver a little at the last words. "Something to drink, Toby?" Sarah offered.

"Sure. If you got any Coke? I'd love one." Toby enthused.

"Let me guess, Karen's keeping the caffeine away?" Sarah asked as she lead her brother into her spacious, warm kitchen. His mother's antics for healthy eating were driving he and his father crazy. They were being forced to hoard food all over the house, but Karen seemed to find it every time.

"You could say that." Toby rolled his eyes. "Doesn't she understand that I'm a sixteen year old boy? I need the sugar in the mornings!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Sarah laughed. "How's the play going?" She asked Toby, bringing him a can of soda. Toby took it and popped open the tab, taking a long drink.

"Great. It's a musical, I told you that right? The director says he thinks I'm learning the stage better, whatever that means. He says I'm not so uptight in this role." Toby added, taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. "I think you'll like it. All the songs are original, and so is the choreography." Toby said.

Sarah smiled. "Sounds like it's going to keep you busy." She said. "I always hated when a play would end, because then I would have so much time on my hands, I was always bored."

"But you always wrote more stories." Toby reminded. "Have you ever thought about publishing them? I know you still have them, right?"

Actually, she didn't. Sarah had looked and looked in her father's attic for them one day unable to find any of them. "I don't have them. I don't know what happened to them. I looked all over the attic one day, and all over here."

Toby frowned. "Did you leave them at your mom's?" He asked.

Sarah saw her mother only rarely, when she wasn't busy trying to do a photo shoot or some commercial or something "Hollywood". She shrugged. "I don't think so. My mother would have sent them back to me if I had." She traced a finger along the can of soda. "So." Sarah said brightly, "What do you want for dinner? We can do pizza if you like."

"Sounds great." Toby said. "With extra pepperoni, I'll be in heaven."

Sarah chuckled. "I'll go order it. Make yourself at home." She waved a hand, indicating Toby could do as he wanted. Despite the peanut butter sandwich he'd ate before coming over, pizza sounded a lot better. The young man looked around his sister's kitchen. She had been writing in a spiral notebook before he came in. Thinking it a story, Toby snatched the notebook up and started to read:

_I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I feel like I'm betraying someone. That dream comes back to haunt me, making sleep impossible. I hate it. I've been up for the past two days except when I dozed off at work. When I heard the sound of a baby cry I jerked awake but it was only Stacy bringing her daughter in. Why is it, I feel so much guilt? I haven't figured that out. Toby comes over all the time, I can tell he's worried... _

Toby looked up in surprise. This was Sarah's journal. He felt slightly bad for reading it, but maybe it would tell him why he was the only one who noticed his sister was acting different.

_Something is wrong. I know this as clear as I know anything else. Ever since I came back from Hawaii, something has not felt right. It was like I left a part of myself in Hawaii. Not to mention my mirror was broke when I came back to my house. Who would have broken it? Why? These things fill my mind at night... _

"OK, Tobe." Sarah said and Toby quickly put the journal up. He didn't want her to think that he was snooping...which, he had been. "I ordered cheese sticks too. What do you want to do tonight, watch movies?"

"Sure." Toby nodded. Sarah went to get the box of DVDs she had and told her brother to pick through them. Toby choose a couple of horror movies, one musical and the siblings got comfortable on Sarah's couch. Halfway through the movie, Toby watched as his sister's eyes would slowly close. She'd jerk herself awake at the last minute, but eventually Sarah drifted off to sleep.

Toby had already seen the movie Sarah wanted to watch with some friends, so he took this as his opportunity to do some sleuthing. Toby figured it wasn't too bad if it helped Sarah. He went into the kitchen to look for her journal, but she must have moved it. A quick searching of the kitchen, came up with nothing.

The young man headed in the direction of his sister's room and paused. It looked like Sarah's room; queen sized princess bed with lacy canopy curtains hiding it. The sheets were soft white and pink, very Sarah. The room was decorated a tad too girly for his liking, but Sarah had always been about princess themed things. Toby headed to the bed, pulling the sheer curtains back and reaching underneath the pillows. Nothing.

He checked under the bed, finding not a thing there, not even dust bunnies. Rising to his feet, Toby moved through Sarah's closet next, but nothing was out of place. Her clothes hung up properly, laundry basket in the middle of the floor with dirty clothes, shoes lined up and ready to be slipped on.

Even Sarah's vanity table had nothing out of place. Toby sat down in the vanity's chair, eying the makeup that was put in proper containers. Nothing seemed out of place. His gaze was suddenly drawn though, to where the mirror should be.

There was a blank space.

The boy reached behind the mirror and found the spiral notebook. He pulled it out, opening the journal. Sarah's writing was tiny and cramped, though in certain areas it grew larger with her desperation.

_When I got home from Hawaii, my mirror was gone! I don't know how this happened. I am the only one to own a pair of keys. Completely gone, and I don't know who did it. I asked Dad, but he didn't understand that I was so upset about a mirror. To me, it felt like a warning of some kind. I felt like crying. I was supposed to use the mirror for something but I can't even remember now what I was to use it for! How can I—how can I what? I can't even remember..._

Apparently, Sarah had forgotten something. Toby kept reading. Sarah was filled with guilt because she forgot this...whatever it was. It was starting to get to his sister. Toby read more but there weren't very many clues except her sleeping was bad now. He sighed and closed the notebook intending to place it back where he'd found it. Toby heard something else drop when he replaced the notebook and knelt to retrieve it.

Picking it up, the young man stared in bewilderment.

He'd picked up a pacifier.

Sarah stretched out on the couch as sleep overtook her. Her mind was troubled and she couldn't piece together why. She let herself sleep for once, her mind and body relaxing. Sarah's dreams however were just as troubled as her mind.

_She found herself standing on a clearing, overlooking what looked like a Labyrinth. There was something familiar about it...something..._

_The colors in this world were too bright, too other-wordly. She wanted to touch the sky but her feet took her down a worn path towards the entrance. But suddenly, the ground started to shake and Sarah was tossed backwards. She looked up at the sky and noticed an owl, a white barn owl with spotted brown flying towards her. It swooped down almost protectively but even so, Sarah tossed her arms up just in case. _

_The sky grew black. _

_This was the part of the dream Sarah disliked. She cried out, feeling the ground shake. It felt like an Earthquake her mother had once told her she experienced, the ground splitting in half and Sarah almost falling in. The owl swooped towards her, knocking her the other way. Sarah hit the ground, and struggled to right herself. She heard thunder in the distance, and lightning flashed in the sky. _

_Sarah yelped from old habit and started to move. The owl followed her and Sarah looked up at it. "What do you want?" She asked the creature. _

_It's eyes bore into hers. Sarah felt hypnotized, like she couldn't look away. She reached out to touch the owl, stroking it's soft feathers. It seemed pleased by this action and Sarah moved closer to the creature. "Why am I here?" She asked it. _

_The owl didn't offer any words or advice. It just stared at her and if Sarah didn't know better she would have thought it was glaring at her. _

* * *

_In the distance, along with the thunder, Sarah could hear the cry of a baby. The owl heard it too, and let out a shrill cry. It jerked backwards, flapping it's wings and causing a small dust storm. Sarah turned towards the castle. Part of her wanted to enter and she started to, but the shaking started up. It split the ground in half and this time, as she fell even the owl couldn't save her..._

Sarah jerked awake. She rubbed at her face, coming out of the nightmare. She hated that dream. Everything felt too real and solid. She could feel herself fall, she could still even feel the soft feathers of the owl and see it's huge eyes. Sarah yawned. The living room was dark and the TV was off.

"Toby?" She called out.

Sarah got up and stretched. She padded down the hallway into the kitchen. "Toby?" Sarah called again. She saw the pizza boxes on the island table, and reached in for a cold slice of pizza. Toby had polished off half of it. He was like a human garbage disposal.

Sarah headed to the extra bedroom her little house had and expected to see her brother curled up in the guest bed. But he wasn't there either. She felt a familiar chill and that feeling of despair. "Toby!" Sarah called again. "Answer me!"

She turned in circles for a moment, and a memory came to her. Sarah gasped at the memory. She had not thought about it in a long, long time...

_The baby was crying. Sarah could feel her frustrations mount and she didn't want to deal with this. It was so..._unfair! _The girl grabbed up the baby. "Oh Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child far from me!" She went on to lament about her unfair life, of having to watch a baby while her parents went out. _

_Then, she tucked the infant in bed and shut the light off. "I wish I did know what the right words were. I wish the Goblins would come to take you away. _Right now._" _

Sarah's eyes grew wide at the memory. It came crashing down, around her. "Jareth..." She whispered her face growing pale. There was a pounding in the back of her head and it stretched like a rubber band, tightening and tightening until Sarah couldn't take it and the world around her grew dim and black.

Toby stared at the pacifier he held in his hand. It looked different than the ones he'd seen before but this was surely what it was. The outside was decorated oddly. Why would Sarah have a pacifier? He wondered. Toby shoved the item in his pocket.

He heard his sister shout for him, and Toby hurried out of her bedroom. He saw Sarah faint, and rushed to her side.

"Sarah!"

Gently, Toby lifted Sarah in his arms and carried her to the couch. "Sarah, wake up, please." He said as he gently patted his sister's face. She cried out in her sleep and turned away. Toby sighed and got up. Water. He'd get a cloth and put water on it.

Toby did just that, administering the cloth on Sarah's forehead. She stirred a little mumbling something.

"What, Sarah?" Toby asked.

"I can't find my way back." Sarah mumbled. "The mirror was stolen, I need it back. I can't forget them. They're so precious to me."

"Who are, Sarah?"

She mumbled a name, but Toby couldn't hear it. He frowned and leaned closer to his sister. "Who, Sarah?"

"Jareth..." She said and then grew silent. Her breathing grew labored.

"Jareth?" Toby echoed. "Who's Jareth?" He had never heard the name before, yet the name gave him the oddest feeling of deja vu. A vision flashed in his head, of a man with spiky blond hair and mismatched eyes. Toby felt a cold chill rush over him and looked around.

He was being silly, childish. Nobody was here but he and Sarah.

Toby eyed his sleeping sister and pulled the afghan on her couch around her. He sighed. Maybe she just needed a good night's rest.

"_You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power..." _

Toby felt the cool chill enter him again and he jumped up. "I wish I could help you, Sarah." Toby hated when his sister was displeased or upset. She'd done so much for him he wanted to help her somehow.

"I wish I could find out what it was you forgot."

"He made the wish! He made the wish!" A Goblin exclaimed running around in circles. The Goblin wore what looked like a steel pasta strainer on it's head and assorted armor. He ran into the middle of the castle, where the King of the Labyrinth stood before his window, peering out.

"He made the wish!" The Goblin exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" The King of the Goblins turned, his face set in stone.

"Oh, sorry Majesty." The Goblin bowed several times, it's head touching the floor repeatedly in comical fashion. Jareth rolled his eyes and wagged a hand. "Get up, Kazar."

Kazar rose. "Majesty, the babe who isn't a babe anymore made a wish!"

"And?"

"And well, he made a wish to make Lady remember." Kazar breathed out, excitement making his eyes dance.

Something came alive in the Goblin King's eyes. "He made the wish?" He'd been counting on Toby to do that.

"He said, 'I wish I could find out what it was you forgot.'"

"Then by all means Kazar, why are you still here? Get to it!" Jareth snapped his fingers impatiently.

Kazar nodded and scampered out of the round, circular room the King favored most of all. Jareth turned to the windows and pulled out a crystal. It swirled down his arm, and came to rest in his fingertips. He found the face he was looking for and sucked in a breath, letting out a soft whisper that was almost a plea.

"Sarah..."

But then, his crystal turned foggy and Sarah vanished until he could only see Toby. Jareth narrowed his eyes hoping that the boy would be able to do what he'd hoped for.

After all, he would become the Chosen Heir to the kingdom one day soon.

It was the Goblins who woke her up. Sarah could hear them, little feet pounding across her floor. She opened her eyes and let out a scream as a Goblin sat on her chest.

"Lady!" the goblin flung it's arms around Sarah hugging her. "Lady come back!"

Sarah sat up, pushing the Goblin off her. "What-" She stared in confusion. "I'm dreaming." Sarah said, the only possible thing that could make sense. "I'm dreaming, none of this is real."

"Ow!" Sarah looked up as a Goblin bounced a ball off her nose. "What'd you do that for?"

"You ain't dreaming! You needs to come back to the castle with us. Before you forget more, Lady."

"Well, I'm dreaming." Sarah sat up and rose from the couch. Yet the little demons destroying her home were telling her otherwise. "I'm dreaming and I'll wake up any moment now, and everything will be perfectly-"

"But King wants you back Lady! He doesn't say so but I know he does."

"King?"

"King of the Underground. Your husband, Lady."

Sarah blinked. "You must be mistaken, because I am not married. I do not have a husband."

"Then why you wear his ring huh?" The Goblin asked. "And you should remember me! I'm Kazar! You taught me how to read and write, remember Lady?"

"It's a dream." Sarah told herself. "It's just a strange dream, that's all." She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Sarah looked down, and the Goblin was still there giving her a condescending look. It was displeased.

"What ring?"

Kazar pointed to the ring on her finger. "Duh, Lady. Your wedding ring." He shook his head. Sarah did wear a band of silver, the jewel within a deep ruby red. On either side of the ruby were intricate knots, much like the Labyrinth of her dream.

Sarah pulled it off. "This? I've always had this."

Kazar sighed. "Come on Lady. Stop playing dumb. 'Sides the babe made the wish."

"Wish?"

Another impatient sigh. "Don't you remember nothin' Lady?"

"I—I have no idea what you are talking about. Kazar was it?"

Kazar nodded. "Your brother is in the Underground." He said. "He wished himself there cause that's what you forgot." Kazar took her hand. "Put the ring back on, we'll take you back. But beware Lady, the King won't be too happy. He thinks you forgot him on purpose." And Kazar looked serious.

Sarah slipped the ring on her finger and followed Kazar. "Where are we going?" She asked following Kazar to her bedroom.

He gave her a hopeless look. "Duh." He said again. "Home. To the Underground. Come on!" Kazar slid underneath her bed. Feeling foolish, Sarah pushed her bed back. There was a huge hole in the middle of her floor. She reached out to touch it and her hand sliced through darkness.

"Kazar left us!" A few Goblins who'd been messing up her house skittered past and one knocked Sarah into the hole. She had no time to react and fell headlong first into the pit.

Sarah fell through what felt like unending darkness. When she landed, she let out a soft "oomph" and rose. The Goblins who fell were with her and many were tittering and cheering. She turned in circles. "Where am I?" She asked.

Kazar made his way up to her. "Home." Kazar repeated. "The Underground. You rule it along the King, though-" For some reason the Goblin broke his line of thought. "Come on. You need to look presentable or he won't even speak to you. Rules still hold ya know." He grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her with him.

"Where are we going?" Sarah demanded. She was sick of this. This place was familiar to her but Sarah refused to believe it was—that place. That Kazar could be right and that she was married to his King.

If I was, why don't I remember? Sarah heard the words in her mind. Something she'd be thinking about for a long time.

"Hey Juliette!" Kazar cried as he dragged Sarah. "Lady's back. She needs to be dressed though, before King will see her." He pushed Sarah towards a pretty woman with deep red hair and bright green eyes.

"My Lady." Juliette bowed to Sarah. "I have your wardrobe at your disposal and let's pick you an outfit out."

Sarah had no choice but to follow the pretty Fey girl. She could see the young woman's ears were pointed, and her skin was milk white. "I was thinking your blue smock would work." Juliette lead Sarah into a pretty sitting room. She went to a tall wardrobe, made of some kind of heavy wood. Carved into the closed doors were the theater masks—happy and sad. Sarah reached out to touch them, but Juliette had already opened the door. She hunted through the clothing and found the blue smock. It was deep royal blue, the bodice decked with pretty sky blue beads.

"Here." Juliette turned and handed it to Sarah. "You can wear this. The King often wears smocks of his own, when he doesn't feel the need to be regal."

Sarah nodded. She took the smock and went behind a changing curtain, taking off her own clothes. Something about this felt very familiar. Juliette headed over to her changing curtain and placed a skirt on it. Sarah took the skirt and slipped into it. She stepped back out.

"There." Juliette said with a soft smile. "You look almost like you belong here." She nodded with approval.

"Does dressing up mean that much here?" Sarah asked. She spotted a full length mirror and went to admire how she looked. "I never put much stock on appearences before."

"Not for us." Juliette said. She was dressed much simpler—in what looked like a homemade skirt and top. Earthy colors which made her dazzling eyes stand out more. "But for the royals? Yes, apparences are everything."

"Juliette." Sarah eyed the Fey girl. "What Kazar said, is it true? Am I really married to your King?"

Juliette nodded. "Indeed my Lady. I was too young to have attended the wedding of course but my mother worked at it. She said it was a beautiful wedding ceremony and you looked very happy."

Sarah frowned. Nothing of this sounded familiar. Juliette went on. "It was a full moon ceremony. You would have it no other way, though rumor has it you fought with the King on that. He wanted a regular type wedding, like one they would have in the Aboveground."

"And I wanted one here?"

"A traditional Underground ceremony." Juliette smiled at Sarah.

"So why don't I remember?" Sarah demanded. "If I'm Queen of this place as you are saying why don't I remember? I have no memory of this castle, of you or my husband! I think I'm still asleep!"

"You are far from asleep, my Lady." Juliette assured. "The Labyrinth and all who inhabit it are very real."

Sarah frowned. She smoothed out her skirt and sighed, but Juliette pushed her into a chair. "We need to plait your hair." The wardrobe mistress explained. She brought out bobby pins and combs, and sat to work on Sarah's hair. In a moment her long dark hair was twisted and knotted into something that looked what Juliette called presentable.

Sarah could only stare in bewilderment. She touched her hair, but Juliette wagged her hand away. "Don't. Not until it sets. The gel I put in your hair will do that. Why my Lady, did you go back to wearing it so plain? There's no volume in it now." She clucked her tongue once.

"It's the way I like it." Sarah said in her own defense. She sighed. "When can I see the King?" She wanted to meet this so called husband of hers and explain that everyone here had her mistaken. She wanted to get her brother and leave.

It was all a misunderstanding.

"Let's go, let's go." Juliette sang out, motioning for Sarah to follow. "We have to take you to the main room."

Sarah followed the little Fey woman. She felt her heart start to thud heavily in her chest. "Where is my brother?" She asked. "One of the Goblins told me he'd already made it here."

"I suspect he has." Juliette said. "Do not worry. The Labyrinth will not hurt one of it's own."

This made Sarah frown. "What do you mean, one of it's own? Toby and I aren't part of this—this world." Sarah insisted. "We don't belong here."

Juliette turned. "Kazar was right. You have forgotten. Someone's put a glamory on you, my Lady. But perhaps, when you are admitted to the King you will realize what's been going on."

Juliette lead Sarah towards the circular room the King favored. "Wait here, Your Majesty." She told the woman. Sarah turned at the sound of the title, her eyebrow raising.

"Wait-"

But Juliette left the room, closing the doors behind her. Sarah licked her sudden dry lips and took a look around. She tried to remember this room, and there was just the slightest tingle of deja vu running through her. But when had she been here?

She saw the circular throne in the middle, and there was another accompying it. Sarah made her way towards the chairs. One was very dark and sturdy, smelling of the earth. It smelled like the ground after it had been raining for a little while. The more feminine chair smelled of a flower garden, light and airy. She reached out to touch it.

As she touched the chair, Sarah jerked back. A flash of a memory hurdled through the young woman and she saw herself sitting in this very chair, wearing a gown of cream and silver beads, her hair done up. She wore more makeup than normal and she leaned over to whisper something to a man she couldn't see. Whatever he said made her laugh, and Sarah in the memory picked up a flute.

But as soon as the memory came, it was gone again. She touched the chair hoping for more, but there was nothing.

Sighing with frustration, Sarah went towards the open window. You could see all of the Labyrinth and she looked down hoping Toby was ok. "Don't worry, Tobes. I'll make sure you get back home in one piece." She promised.

"You should never make promises. You don't keep them very well." A voice said.

Sarah jumped and whirled around. She faced a man with spiky blond hair, wearing a magnificant armor coat of blue with many jewles making it sparkle. His pants were dark tights and they clung to him like a second skin. The boots he wore were also dark and hugged his calfs.

Sarah found her gaze sweeping the King from head to toes. Deja vu made her skin spark and she swallowed. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You don't even know me."

The King gave her a small smirk, his jagged canines showing for a flash of a second. "Oh, but I do. I know you very well, Sarah."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "This has been a misunderstanding." She began. "I think your people have me mixed up with someone else. I'm not married. I have never been married."

The King of the Underground laughed softly and clapsed his leather gloved hands together. "And next, I suppose you'll tell me you've never had a baby?"

Sarah opened her mouth. In the back of her mind she saw the owl in her dream, heard the cry of the baby. "That's right. You've mistaken me. That's all this is."

Sarah felt her heart pound and she tried to calm it. She watched the King who seemed content to gaze at her. "It is. I don't know you. I've never met you. I'm still not sure how I got here."

The King rolled his eyes. "So Kazar was right in a way. You've lost your memory it seems."

"No, it's a-"

"Silence!" The King snapped his fingers and a Goblin came scurrying out.

"Ya need something, Majesty?"

"Get out! I did not call you. I merly snapped my fingers."

"Sure, Majesty. We just were listening, I mean not spying waiting on your orders and stuff." The Goblin explained.

The King of the Goblins glared down. "Eavesdropping will get you bogged daily, Gorin. I hope you are aware of this."

Gorin nodded several times. "Sure am! I just gonna go find Kazar now King!"

"You do that." Both the King and Sarah watched the little Goblin scamper away. Sarah went back to studying her so called husband. "I never had a baby." Sarah insisted, going back to their earlier conversation.

Again, the King smiled. "Come with me." He said. He walked towards a door and Sarah took a look back to where Gorin had vanished. She followed the King, her heart going _thump, thump _with each step she took.

They entered a room, and Sarah felt her skin prickle. It was a room decorated the way a toddler might like it. There were bright colors and toys about. The King nodded towards a bed where a little girl lay sleeping. Her hair was the color of brindle, blond mixed with brown and her face was pale white, like Juliette's. Like the King's.

"So you're saying you don't even remember _her_?" The King demanded in a steely whisper.

Sarah stared at the little girl, wishing she had. The baby's cry in her dream came to her and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "No! This is not my home, that's not my daughter, you're not my husband!" She felt confused and took a step back, out of the room.

"Wait-" The king held up a hand.

But Sarah wouldn't. "I don't belong here!" She exclaimed. She turned and hurried out of the toddler's bedroom, out of the circular room and down a long hallway. She was going to find her little brother and get away from this strange, strange place.


	2. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer;** Not mine. Not even Jareth. I wouldn't mind having him or David as mine though. What, do we disagree? Aha, didn't think so.

**Author's Notes**; Once again, thanks for the reviews! They make me smile, I'm glad you like this story as much as the first one I typed out.

Chapter Two

Broken Promises

Sarah ran the hallways of the castle, her hands still clapped over her ears. She didn't understand this place at all. She didn't understand how everyone thought she was the Queen, that the King of the Castle seemed displeased with her that-

She had left her own baby-

Sarah preferred not to think of that last one. She stopped only when she came to a dead end, the castle walls an elegant white decked with silver threads. She turned, drawing in a deep breath. Jareth had not come for her, so she was fine for now. She could relax. Sarah sank onto the castle's floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head on her knees. She started to sob then, the confusion too much.

She looked up, tears drying for now. When she'd came back from Hawaii, she'd felt different. At first the young woman thought she had felt refreshed, and she told everyone this. Everyone seemed to agree she had been, but when they asked her how the vacation went Sarah blanked. She couldn't remember a thing.

After a while, people stopped asking about it and Sarah stopped mentioning it.

If it wasn't for Toby and his concern of her, Sarah doubted she would have even remembered it. Upon her return to Hawaii, Sarah had been grateful to come home to her room, until she saw her mirror. The mirror was gone. She'd panicked, and-

And what? That's when things got really fuzzy. What was so important about a mirror, anyway?

Suddenly she heard footsteps and froze. Sarah pulled herself up and looked about frantically. She saw a hallway and ducked into it.

"But perhaps Your Highness the Queen honestly does not remember." A voice said. Sarah peeked out to see Jareth being followed by a pretty Fey woman. "She seems like a different Queen. She was very happy with you, Sire-"

"She left, sire with your permission. Her father was sick."

She heard Jareth snort in reply. "Bridgette it is your duty to serve the Queen and therefore make up excuses of her. While I use a crystal to locate her make sure she is properly in her rooms. We have guests for dinner and I want her behaving halfway accordingly."

Sarah saw Bridgette nod. She closed her eyes and sank as close to the corner as she could. Jareth let a crystal roll from his sleeve and trapped it in his long fingers. "Oh, Sarah." He said after a moment and turned in her direction. "Come out. You are acting like a child."

Seeing his point Sarah rose and came into the hallway. She kept her arms about herself. "What do you want?" She asked bravely.

Jareth eyed her with something akin to disgust. "Bridgette will see to you. You shall be dressed for dinner and I expect you to at least remember your manners, am I clear?"

Sarah gazed back at the King defiantly. "I have manners. You won't be disappointed."

"Good. Keep that promise then if you keep none other."

###

Bridgette and Juliette quickly gave Sarah a run down of Fey dinners. "You must never speak first, unless spoken to. Don't ever eat the whole meal. In fact, if you can, only sample the food. Do not disobey the King in sight of his guests. Give compliments freely. Don't gulp the dinner wine."

Sarah's head spun as she was forced into a formal dress of emerald green with shimmering beads on the bodice. Her hair was left as it was, but makeup was put on her face and she was dazzling with matching jewels. She felt nervous and dizzy and close to vomiting. There was a knock on the door and another woman entered, a matronly looking older Fey lady. She smiled.

"Is the Queen here?"

"Yes, Marigold. What do you want?" Juliette asked.

"The little one wished to see her mother before she ate her dinner. I didn't receive an order that she shouldn't, so I brought her with me." She glanced to Bridgette and Juliette. The two serving ladies looked at one another.

"Marigold, I don't think-"

"Mama!" The little girl skipped inside. She had to be about three. She wore a simpler dress than Sarah's, made of the softest looking material and colored bright pink. Pink loafers were on her feet and her chocolatey-gold hair streamed down her back only to be caught up halfway in a pink clip.

Sarah looked pleadingly at Juliette who just turned to Bridgette. "Mama, you were gone for so long!" The little girl tossed her arms around Sarah's leg. Sarah swallowed thickly. It would be so unfair to let this child think she was her mother. She could feel Jareth's eyes on he despite him not even in the room and kept her voice quiet. "Father said you would be back soon. I tried so hard to be a good girl." The little girl looked up, face in a pout. "But sometimes it's hard to be good!"

Oh, Sarah knew that all too well. She wanted to know the child's name and knelt. "Well, I'm sure you tried your best." She trailed off and looked at her serving ladies. "Name?" Sarah mouthed to them.

"Janine!" Bridgette exclaimed brightly. "Your mother must join your Father for dinner and you don't want to make him mad by being a naughty little faerie do you?"

Janine pulled herself from her mother's embrace and smirked. It was rather a dead on impersonation of Jareth's, Sarah thought. "Want Mama." She said instead.

Sarah awkwardly hugged the girl back, patting her back. "You should listen to your nursemaid." She told her. Marigold walked in and swept the little girl up. "Now will you go and eat dinner with me?"

"Yes."

"So sorry my Lady. But you handled it rather well." Bridgette said as she shooed Marigold out. "We didn't want to tell the Princess that you don't..." She fumbled for a moment. "You don't remember."

"Yes. Why _don't_ I remember?" Sarah asked the two women. She knew neither of them would have an answer and sighed, asking the two to repeat the dinner etiquette for her. Sarah was nervous about this. After she was done dressing, she was lead to the magnificent dining hall. Goblins were dressed to perfection, and everything was made of crystal and seemed to shimmer. Jareth came out and Sarah sucked in a breath.

He looked splendid. He wore a deep royal blue long coat that came up around his neck and his hair seemed to sparkle with magic. Jareth's shirt was made of silver and came in it's typical V shape, revealing his medallion. She knew without looking that his sleeves would be puffed out. His pants were leather and dark blue. They formed to his shape very well and went hidden into long black boots. "You look nice." Jareth admitted with a growl. He held out his hand to her and Sarah took it.

"Is dinner always such a formal affair?" Sarah asked as she was lead to her seat. The throne she had seen from earlier had been brought to the dining room.

"Only when we have guests. Such as tonight. Normally you and I dine in our room, or sometimes with our daughter. Most often we dine with her." Jareth said. His facial features did not move. He didn't even blink. He was like made out of granite.

"Oh. Well who do we have as guests tonight?" Sarah asked. The Goblins were hard at work on arranging things for them. Wine goblets were placed before the King and Queen.

"Some members of the Underground council. They keep me up to date on who wants more land, who's trying to get more land and who is starting on war, also on my tabs as what you once called a baby thief."

"I called you that?"

"Yes. And as such you told me you were pregnant and that I should not be allowed to do that anymore. I had never seen you so furious. The council then agreed that I could not steal any children until ours were fully grown." Jareth continued. He looked soft and dreamy then lost in his memory. When he noticed Sarah was staring at him the granite mask came crashing down again.

"Kazar!" Jareth shouted.

The little Goblin came stumbling in bowing to them. "Yes, Majesty?"

"Make sure Lord Ceros and his wife are admitted in. Bring them directly into the hall. And if they should notice something wrong with Sarah please tell them when they arrive that the Queen has been ill recently and might say things that make no sense." She could feel Jareth's anger in his calm tones. He was like liquid ice.

"Anything else, Kingy?"

"That is all and refrain from calling me that again or I shall Bog you."

The little Goblin trotted away to do his Master's bidding. Sarah felt on edge and didn't know what to do. "I saw her." She said to Jareth.

"Hmm?" He half turned his attention towards her.

"Your daughter. I saw her again."

She saw something flash across Jareth's face. "Indeed, I suppose you might have. Marigold let her in while you were dressing yes?"

Sarah nodded. "She's a beautiful little girl." Again she felt that strange pull, one that had almost stopped when she found herself in this strange, strange place.

"Yes. Half Fae and Half mortal, a strange combination." Jareth agreed. "Many were against her birth so we had to keep it secret for a while." He started to speak more but then changed his mind. "I take it that your father is well now?"

"Yes. He seems to have fully recovered from his heart attack." Sarah said. "Jareth, are you absolutely sure that I am your wife and Queen? If I am why don't I remember-"

"Shh. Ceros and his wife Kalina are here. If they ask you questions you don't understand look at me and I'll explain that you've been ill." Jareth ordered.

Sarah nodded. She drew in a deep breath and prayed that she didn't do anything foolish, or embarrassing.

####

Jareth was glad when the dinner was over. Sarah did passingly well, though a few times she looked at him for help. It was starting to become clear that she had indeed forgot everything. Even him and the life they had built together here. After dinner Jareth was in his own private suite, undressing. He choose his favorite poet's smock and a pair of pants without boots for once. It felt much more freeing. He choose a robe and belted it around himself. Sarah had been happy here in the Underground as his Queen and their life together had been very sweet.

When she saw through one of his crystals that her father was sick she'd became worried and begged him to let her go to her Aboveground family. At first Jareth had been spoiled and denied her the opportunity but once he realized how selfish he was being he let her go. Sarah and he made love that night and she promised to come back to him.

That had been two years ago and here he was without a Queen, a wife, a mother for his daughter. He was just glad that he had not allowed Sarah to take Janine with her as was the original plan. But when Karen had telephoned Sarah's phone in the Underground, things with her father had grown worse and the Queen hadn't had time to pack. Jareth sent her to the Aboveground and Sarah promised she'd be back in two days.

Two days, she said two days.

Those two days passed. Worried, Jareth tried her magic mirror which he had long ago enchanted for the young girl on her eighteenth birthday when she begged him to do so as his present to her. Unable to refuse Sarah even that small gift, Jareth had. The result had been pleasing to him because not only did the girl contact that Hedgehog and big furry orange creature and that annoying Fox, she also contacted him on occasions.

It was how they fell in love. They would talk through the mirror, but unlike her friends, Jareth had the power to visit, however he waited. And one night, Sarah asked him. It had been a few days after her eighteenth birthday and she invited him to her room. Jareth had used his magic to come in and they'd spent the night talking. He'd stayed with her until her alarm had went off. To ensure Sarah that it wasn't a dream he'd left a perfect owl feather behind for her.

She called on him quite often after that. Jareth had felt he was denying her the freedom of being in the Aboveground and told her so. "You need to see the world you live in. You need to date." It had pained him to do this but he wanted the best for Sarah.

"What are you saying? You don't want to come see me?" Sarah's face had grown ashy.

"It's never that Precious Thing." He'd taken her hands in his. "I would stay as long as you want me but this is not fair. You must experience the world you were born in. I won't be coming back for a while." He'd pressed her delicious fingers to his mouth and kissed them. Jareth had left through Sarah's window, flying into the night. Her cries and face had haunted him for days afterward.

Sarah had dutifully went on her dates, went on nights out with friends, but Jareth could tell she was going through the motions. Hope elated inside of him that maybe the girl could be falling in love with him too. Finally on the eve of her nineteenth birthday he returned. She was not there and he waited for her to come back. Sarah had been surprised, angry at first. Then she'd ran for him and he didn't let her go at all that night. He didn't touch her—not then, because that would be breaking the rules but it was the first step.

He'd claimed Sarah and she'd claimed him when the next morning she had begged Jareth not to leave. He'd been hesitant at first, especially when her stepmother walked in on them and then out, apologizing several times. Jareth had managed to glamor them into believing he was someone Sarah worked with at the theater, which explained his own strangeness. Eventually, Jareth adapted a mortal personality that pleased her family. It made things easier for Sarah but not for him.

"My love I have enjoyed these two years together with you very much. But I need to go back to the Underground. I need to rule my kingdom." Jareth said when she turned twenty.

Sarah bowed her head. "Do you want to break up?" It had seemed so silly to her, asking the Goblin King if he wanted to "break up".

His face turned even paler. "No, my Precious Thing. Far from it." And from his shirt Jareth had pulled out a ring box. He'd given her a silver ring with a red ruby in it. On either side of the ruby were etchings of his Labyrinth. "I want you for my Queen, my wife."

And she had accepted. It had been what he'd wanted for years, since she had defied him in the broken Escher room.

When she became his Queen, Sarah had insisted on a traditional Underground wedding in his castle though Jareth tried to fight her on that. The only way it had been compromised was with a wedding for her family in the Aboveground. And then a year later, Sarah had fallen pregnant. Jareth had been happy enough because a Fey child was an important thing, but because Sarah was mortal not many people were happy. So they'd kept it secret until it could be no longer. And their daughter was born.

Sarah seemed happy enough. She missed her family so he'd installed a magical telephone in the Underground for her, so she could talk to her father and stepmother and her brother. This helped the glamoury that she was just living in another state with her husband and child. It made things much easier.

And then, her father had fallen ill. Jareth paced his room, feeling the flicker of heat from his fireplace. He stood in front of it, glaring into the flames. What had happened then? He tried to think back, to see if anything odd had happened. There had been the party for Janine's first birthday, the guests. He narrowed his eyes. He'd met up with his former betrothed, Vanisha, but she had been cordial and pleasant to both he and Sarah and had even given the Princess her first jewelry box.

Nothing had seemed out of place. "So why can't she remember?" Jareth slammed one gloved fist into the other. "There has to be something!"

His empty room did not provide him with the answers. Jareth sighed, rubbing his temples. He needed to talk to Sarah. She was the only one who could provide him with the clues they both needed. Jareth took off his robe, tossed it onto his King Sized bed and pulled out a crystal. He looked into it, spying his wife. He'd insisted that she stay in the castle and in a guest room. He would not have her in the rooms next to his until she remembered herself. Jareth rolled the crystal on his arm and watched it vanish.

He strode out of his rooms and down the hallway, past the Queen's own and then turned left. Jareth paused wondering if he should attempt to bother Sarah.

Bother? She was his rightful wife. Pulling himself up Jareth knocked only once to give Sarah fair warning before entering her guest rooms.

Sarah rose when he entered. She'd been seated at the fireplace, looking into it. She was dressed for sleep, in one nightgown Jareth favored as much as Sarah had. It brought back pleasant memories. It was white, threaded with gold and came down to the floor. Sarah had once taken him to one of those horrid stores that sold lingerie, and Jareth had not wanted any part of that. "It takes away the mystery of you." He'd said. "For now let me worry about your night wear my Precious Thing." Sarah had been amused but agreed.

Sarah rose to her feet. "Did dinner go OK?" She seemed nervous around him and that wasn't like her.

"You did fine, P...you did more than fine." Jareth told her. "Sit, relax. I'll call for some wine but I want to talk to you alone."

Sarah nodded and sank back into her position. Jareth snapped his fingers. "Kazar!" He called. There was a knock on the door and Kazar entered with wine and what looked like finger food. He beamed at the King and Queen, sitting the tray down. "Anything else, Majesties?"

"That is all. Go." Jareth ordered. Kazar did his bowing and left the royals alone. Sarah looked at Jareth, wondering what he wanted of her.

"Take a seat in the chair, Sarah." Jareth ordered her. Sarah did so quickly he noted with some annoyance. Jareth took the seat opposite her. He picked up his glass of wine and sipped. "I want you to start at the beginning. Tell me everything you remember of me, and of this place."

Her frown came fast. "I don't."

This caused the king to look inside his Goblet. "You don't even remember wishing away your baby brother? You wished him to me, where he'd become a Goblin himself if you didn't make it through my Labyrinth in thirteen hours."

"I most certainly did not!" Sarah exclaimed and Jareth saw some of his old wife return. Good, there was hope.

"You did indeed. And put on quite a show. I was a terrifying evil villain to you, as you liked to call me." Jareth chuckled into his drink. "But you don't remember. I find that odd. The last time your memory was sound was after Janine's birthday. We had a party. My former betrothed Vanisha came. Did she come to you, Sarah?" Jareth leaned towards her, his mismatched eyes growing dark with anger. "Did you and her have words or anything of the like?"

Sarah's face was blank but she shrank back from him. "No. I have no idea who you are talking about!"

"Think, Sarah!" Jareth's gloved fist came down on the arm of the chair and hard. "Think! You have to. It's the only way I can help you discover who you are!"

Sarah looked stressed, confused. Jareth tried to relax. "Sip your wine. The alcohol will help you to relax."

The forgetful Queen lifted her glass to her lips and indeed took a few sips. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew what it was I forgot."

"Those are powerful words in my lair, Sarah. Do not make wishes lightly." Jareth warned her. "Even the smallest wish has a repercussion."

Sarah picked up her own goblet of wine and took a long drink. She was nervous, her hand shook a little. Something about Jareth put her on edge. Maybe the look of dissatisfaction across his beautiful Fae features of the fact his eyes looked like they could devour her soul. "I understand." She managed.

Jareth's reply was to give an un Kingly snort. "Indeed." He gazed over at her, and sat his wine goblet down. Quicker than she would have thought possible the King stood over her, yanked her up and pinned her against her own chair so that she was half leaning against it. "You remember nothing?" His voice was low, his gaze hot on hers. She could feel the heat radiating off him.

"I don't, how many times do I have to say so?" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth bent his face to hers, his lips crushing down on Sarah's. Sarah resisted at first then moved forward into the kiss. The two lovers stayed like that for a moment and Jareth yanked back first.

"Now?" He asked. His eyes drank her in, as though the nightgown she wore did little to cover her body.

Sarah's reply was to shake her head. The kiss startled her, excited her and she wanted more of it. She could still feel the King on her bruised lips. "No, I'm sorry."

Jareth let her go and backed off. He gave her another one of his looks of disgust and shook his head. "How?" Sarah started to reply but quickly learned he was speaking to himself. "There must be some kind of magic on you, but who would be brazen enough to do such a thing?" He turned away from her, mulling this over to himself. "Sarah, did you wonder off on Janine's birthday party?" He laughed once to himself. "Like she could tell you if she had." His head shook and he looked thoughtful.

"I shall re-create it for you."

"No, Jareth I don't think-"

But the King lifted his hand and tossed a crystal at her. Soon she and Jareth were in another part of the castle, only everything felt dream like and unreal. Sarah felt light headed and staggered. She clutched at the King's elbow which, she noted, he didn't seem to mind. "This is the night of our daughter's birthday." Jareth nodded to where the two dream royals sat. Sarah gasped to see herself; dressed in a silver dress and her hair so beautiful she could scarcely believe it. She wore jewels that had to rival the Queen of England's and sat at Jareth's side. Jareth looked just as beautiful as she did.

The party guests moved about, many carrying brightly wrapped gifts which they would present to the King and Queen. Sarah watched herself. She'd never acted like that before, so regal and perfect. She would thank every guest kindly and help her daughter open them. She watched Janine squeal with delight at the presents she received, her eyes wide and amazed. Sarah couldn't blame her.

Then, a beautiful woman with hair almost the color of Jareth's approached. She wore a gown of deep ruby red and swept a beautiful curtsey to the King and Queen. Sarah watched herself, looking concerned and Jareth simply curious.

"And to what do we owe this great pleasure, Vanisha?" The King asked the woman.

"I've come to greet the birth of the Fae princess, Your Majesty." Vanisha had sparkling brown eyes and an amused look on her face. "Every child should get a birthday present from her father's former betrothed don't you think?"

There was a silent gasp among the party goers. Sarah looked just as surprised as the dream Sarah. She turned her attention on Dream Jareth.

"Not really. She does not need, or require your servants or gifts. You were not invited." Dream Jareth spoke coldly.

Real time Sarah noticed the flash of anger in Vanisha's sparkling brown eyes. "Oh, but your Majesty. I came out of the kindness of my heart. I wanted to let you know bygones had been bygones."

Dream Sarah finally spoke. "What is going on here? Jareth, who is she?" She held Janine protectively to her.

"Do not worry about her, Precious Thing." Dream Jareth said to Dream Sarah. "She is nothing but a subject of ours. An uninvited subject, I might add."

"Oh, please Your Majesty!" Vanisha exclaimed. "Allow me to give the Princess my gift and I shall not bother you, or Your Queen. Whom I might add is indeed beautiful. For a mortal." Vanisha's smile was sickeningly sweet.

Dream Jareth rose, but Dream Sarah pulled him back. "Don't, Jareth. Not tonight." Dream Sarah pleaded. "It's our daughter's birthday." Dream Sarah had wisely kept Janine's name out of it. "You're welcomed to leave your gift Vanisha, but since my King doesn't wish you to be here you must leave after."

"Your Majesty is very kind, just like they say." Vanisha grinned upwards at the royals. "And for that I wish to give the Queen a gift, too."

"No." This came from Dream Jareth.

Both Sarahs turned to look at him. "You may give the Princess hers, and that is all."

"As you wish, Sire." Vanisha curtseyed to them and left a small package on the stool Jareth had been using for his feet. "You will find it's nothing more than a pretty box for jewels. I make them myself. It's a hobby of mine." Indeed, the wooden box shone like chocolate glass, and the top was decorated like the rose garden. How did Vanisha know Sarah had spent a lot of her time there when she was pregnant? Real Sarah could hear Dream Sarah's thoughts. She looked at Real Jareth, confused.

"Don't speak." Real Jareth said softly. "You'll ruin the magic." He nodded back to the scene.

Vanisha had left after that. Her high heels clicked down the floors and she vanished from sight. Dream Sarah looked odd, but handed the package to her daughter and helped her open it. They even had a necklace to put in it. After that, the party went back to normal.

For a moment neither the real King or Queen spoke. "That's not the last of her is it?" Sarah asked wisely.

Jareth looked startled and glanced over. "No." he simply said. He waved his hand and the party scene vanished and they were back in Sarah's guest rooms. "If she did something I will keep her in an Oubliette until the end of her days!" Jareth swore.

"Why would she? She seemed..." Sarah struggled to think of a word. "She didn't seem mad." Although there had been something underlying in Vanisha's tones and actions.

"Vanisha is playing a game, my Precious." Jareth looked over, then sagged into a chair. He seemed so tired and rubbed at his face the way a child would. It made him look younger and Sarah's heart went out. It had to be hard for this King as well. To loose a wife and mother to his pretty little daughter. "It was one reason I liked her. She was cunning and smart and everything I thought I wanted in a wife."

"Then why didn't you choose her?" Sarah asked.

"Because you ran my Labyrinth." Jareth looked up. "When you made the wish I'd kept an eye on you beforehand. I can sense when wishes are about to be made. I knew I would have my work cut out for me, for one with such a fanciful imagination likes yours. So I was everything you wanted. The evil Labyrinth ruler. And then you go and pull something on me with your words." Jareth snorted once.

"What did I say?"

_But what nobody knew was, the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl. He had given her special powers. _

And Sarah saw the foggiest memory of herself, pulling on Toby's red and white hat and standing before a mirror saying these words. She was much younger, full of anger and fancy dreams.

_Think..._

And she went on with her story warning Toby that if he didn't stop she would wish him away to the King of the Goblins. And again, Sarah felt her world start to fog. That thin band of pain made it's way across her features and she cried out. "Jareth...something's happening!" Sarah felt her eyes roll back into her head and she slumped to the floor.

####

"Oh but this is too good to be true!" Vanisha laughed to herself as she sat in her own "throne". It wasn't really a throne, not the one she should have but it would do. She was staring into a crystal ball, shaking her head. "Really Jareth you should know me better."

The young woman sighed and leaned backwards. "She can't remember my fool heart because I've placed a glamoury on her. One you taught me." This made Vanisha chuckle even more. It was a delight to know that Jareth's favorite trick was working on that mortal bit of trash he'd fallen in love with. However, what Vanisha hadn't expected on was Prince Toby wishing his sister away to the Underground. That had been the one flaw in her plan.

Vanisha rose and walked towards her cauldron. She took a long stick and started to stir it, smiling to herself. "Show me the babe with the power." She commanded. The swirling stopped and she saw Toby in the court yard of the Labyrinth. He was talking to what looked like Goblins.

"Make sure he does not complete the Labyrinth and find his way to the castle." From a black pouch Vanisha reached inside and pulled out what looked like gold dust. She dripped it into the cauldron and started to stir.

Her first plan was to get rid of Jareth's heir. His daughter wasn't a problem to her since he'd already made Toby his heir years ago. Janine had powers of her own that was true and maybe one day they would be a problem...but for now it was the blond haired brat who wished his sister here.

Vanisha had been proud of her plan. She'd enchanted the jewel box she'd given the Princess. And when Sarah had tucked her daughter into bed that night, she'd glanced at the box once again. She'd touched the top of it, accessing the spell. Enchantments had been Jareth's favorite. He'd taught her how to enchant something, and she'd chosen the jewel box. It was almost too easy. The Queen had been affected immediately.

Vanisha used her powers to imitate Sarah's stepmother and had called her Underground phone. She'd told Sarah her father was very sick and could she come home right away? Sarah had agreed and she knew it would cause trouble between the royals. Eventually, Vanisha's magic did in fact cause Sarah's father to have a heart attack. She had to keep the woman away long enough to do what she wanted.

Vanisha went back to the castle after Sarah was gone, and wanted to comfort Jareth. He'd been in a sullen mood and had all but ordered her out. However, Vanisha was determined. She'd taunted the King telling him Sarah wouldn't come back and that he'd loose his precious Queen.

The woman had then sent her own minions out to attack Sarah's mirror. They had stolen the glass out of it. This way Sarah could not make contact when she choose to return home. Sarah had been devastated but not nearly enough. Vanisha had then sent Sarah a gift basket of poisoned fruit to her. She knew the young woman could not resist fruit of any kind...and it was indeed fitting wasn't it?

The apple she ate from erased her memory. And the last bit was done.

Vanisha had returned to the castle and Jareth was in a rage. He had tried to contact Sarah countless times. Vanisha hoped to fill his head with lies but he wouldn't hear of it. He'd ended up smacking her across the face and Vanisha had tried to seduce him. Somehow, the two ended up in the King's bed, but it didn't last. Vanisha had only needed a few times, though.

And then, despite Jareth's trying to contact Sarah, even flying to the Aboveground to find her she knew the two had words. Sarah hadn't recalled Jareth and refused to admit him into her home. He'd been livid and came to Vanisha that night.

She'd rejoiced.

Vanisha continued to stir her pot, smirking. "Make the boy unsure of himself. He does not yet know of his powers." She crooned, knowing her magic was strong and would work. Even now the magic was working on Lady Sarah wasn't it? Jareth would not come to her while that mortal trash was here, but hopefully he'd came enough for what she wanted.

A child.

If Vanisha had the King's heir out of wedlock wouldn't he or she have the same right to the throne as Toby? Toby wasn't even Fae and not part of their world. Vanisha didn't understand it. But she would make sure that Lady Sarah would never be able to keep a promise again.

The sorceress laughed. "Oh, dear I do love how wicked my mind works." she went back to her chair and plopped into it.

"It won't be much longer now Jareth darling. If I were you I'd spend as much time with my Precious Thing as I could."

Her lips drew into a dark smirk.


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer**; Once more, nothing is mine except the creation of my own c characters.

**Author's Note**; Thanks once again to the amazing reviews and faves. I appreciate every one of them. This story is progressing much faster, and I like it. :) Sorry this chapter is so short but I felt that I had all I needed to say in it.

Chapter Three

Discoveries

Toby felt like he'd been wondering the Labyrinth for hours. He'd made his way to the courtyard where the hedges turned in many directions. The young man frowned and could see the castle not too far away. If Sarah was in there...

"Don't worry sis. I'm coming for you." What Toby didn't know though, was that Sarah had said these exact words years ago when she'd wished him away.

Toby headed down one long way of the Labyrinth, wondering which way to go. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the shrubs. And as he did, the shrubs came over him sinking in. Toby cried out, but he found himself on the other side.

"Is this the way to go?" He asked. There seemed to be no reply but he turned and realized he was that much closer to the castle. Toby grinned, taking that for a 'yes'.

####

Jareth carefully lifted his wife in to his arms. He couldn't wake her, though she seemed OK. He carried her out of habit into the Queen's lavish rooms next to his. Laying Sarah in a canopy Queen bed much like the one in her Aboveground home except it was white and gold he peered down in her pale face.

"Come back to me, my Precious Thing." The King pleaded softly. He let his hand cup the curve of her cheek, his thumb press against her soft pink lips. Lips that he missed kissing. Unable to bear it any longer Jareth leaned down and pressed his own lips softly against Sarah's. She didn't flutter awake but she mumbled something in her sleep.

"What, Precious?"

"My mirror broke." Sarah said. He'd heard it clearly and saw the pain flash across her face. "My mirror broke and I couldn't contact him."

Jareth sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. "Why didn't you use a spell my Precious? Something, anything, Sarah."

"I was so worried." Sarah had never used to talk in her sleep until she started sleeping in the Underground. It was like she could be true and free with herself. "I missed her so much and then I just...there was a basket of fruit, and my father got sick..."

Jareth's eyes snapped open. "Fruit?" He demanded and suddenly, he knew very well who had given Sarah the fruit. Why had he not saw it at first?

"KAZAR!" Jareth bellowed.

####

"This Labyrinth isn't so hard." Toby mused to himself as he walked along. Why had he thought it was impossible? Doorways seemed to open up to him and he felt very confident. Toby came to two doors. They had strange looking knockers on them, faces that almost seemed realistic.

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare!" One exclaimed causing the boy to jump back.

"Oh I'm—"

"You should really learn your manners, Your Majesty!" The knocker barked. "You do not treat subjects this way!"

Toby stepped back in surprise. "What...Your Majesty? Who are you talking about?"

The knocker with the ring in his mouth started to talk but it was all jumbly. Toby sighed and walked over. He pulled the ring out. "Excuse me?"

"He said that for one who would one day be ruling the Labyrinth you should learn some manners!" The other knocker said.

Toby eyed them both. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm here to find my sister, Sarah. Have you seen her?"

Knocker 1 snorted. "Sure kid. We've seen her. How can you not see the Queen of the Underground?" The Knocker asked.

Toby's eyes rose. "The Queen?" He asked in a breathless whisper.

###

After telling Kazar to make sure the Queen slept peacefully, Jareth dismissed himself by going to his office. Once there, he paced and his expression was angry. "Vanisha." He whispered the name softly and was able to see a dazzling smile.

His former betrothed. Yes, if Sarah Williams hadn't beat the Labyrinth and made him fall in love with her because of her determination and wit, Jareth knew Vanisha would be his Queen. And that would have been a deadly, deadly mistake. The Goblin King knew it with every fiber of his magical body.

But would Vanisha be stupid enough to actually enchant a piece of fruit in hopes that Sarah had ate it? Maybe erase her memory, and that of her family's? That would take a lot of magic worked. But Vanisha wasn't just Fae, she was a sorceress. He'd helped her along that path himself. Vanisha had tried to twist Jareth around her own fingers and nearly succeeded. Thank the gods Sarah had made her wish when she did.

Jareth rubbed his temples. He was angry at Vanisha and had suspected she would try something. He had to go to her himself, but leaving Janine unattended, well that wasn't very smart. Suddenly Jareth looked up and a crystal ball whirled down his arm and fit into his middle and first finger. He gazed into it. His young heir was navigating the Labyrinth with remarkable skill and speed, much like his sister had.

It was time to make him known. His heir would be perfect in Jareth's place as he dealt with unfinished business. Jareth palmed the crystal and it vanished. The King strode to his favorite window, overlooking his Labyrinth. He took a deep breath and turned into the owl creature he favored, his brown mottled wings flapping in the wind. Jareth loved flight, the ability to be free and at ease for once. He swooped high in the sky and flew to where Toby was walking along, taking everything in.

Jareth flew down and formed into his regular shape in a gust of wind and leaves. He appeared before the young man and smiled charmingly. Toby's look of shock made Jareth wonder if Vanisha had enchanted the whole family. "Do you remember me, Toby?" He asked.

Toby knitted his face together. In a way, he did. He was getting strong feelings of deja vu and didn't understand why exactly. He closed his eyes and saw himself as a baby, sitting on a man's lap. The man was singing him a song and when Toby looked up his Fae features were in a soft smile. His hair was blond and sparkled with magic.

"You're—_him_." Toby said in awe.

"And who would him be, Toby?"

"The man I can't seem to remember." Toby seemed to mentally shake himself and his soft boy features hardened into the face of the man he would become. "Where's my sister!" He barked at the King of the Goblins.

Jareth had to smile at the protectiveness young Toby possessed. He would have no qualms about leaving the young man in charge of the castle while he was gone. "At ease, Toby." Jareth held his palms up. "I don't mean any harm to you or your sister. She is fine. She is resting in her rooms. I've come to take you to my castle."

Toby turned his attention to the castle he could see. "Why?" Toby asked.

"We are family after all." Jareth said. "You accepted this a long time ago." At his will Jareth made a crystal appear and whirled it around in his hands. He was pleased to see the young Heir watching it with surprise. When Jareth tossed the crystal at him, Toby caught it perfectly. "Familiar?"

"Oddly, yes."

"Good. We don't have much time. If you want to see your sister, come with me. I'm in need of your help. If you help me I will do what you came here for." Jareth said.

"How do you know what I came here for?" Toby seemed hesitant but Jareth knew he could count on the boy's love for his sister to override any fears.

"To help your sister right? I think I know what is wrong with her, and I want to make things right. So come with me." Jareth ordered. He held out a hand and Toby took it. Jareth whisked them both away to his castle.

Toby could only stare in awe once he was inside. The castle was unlike anything he'd seen before and he thought his mother knew some fancy upscale people! Toby let out a soft wolf's whistle and turned in circles. Jareth chuckled at the boy's surprise. "Get used to it. It will be yours one day."

"Mine?" Toby echoed, confused. "I want to see my sister." Jareth noted that he gave himself another mental shake.

"Of course." Jareth said with a nod. "Come with me." He started up a winding circular staircase. It looked like something out of the fairy tales that Sarah used to read to him. They came to an ornate white door, and Jareth pushed it open. This room was like Sarah's at her bedroom only decorated in gold, white and silvers. The faint smell of flowers could be detected. Toby let out a sigh of relief at seeing his sister asleep on the Queen sized bed. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she is under an enchantment placed upon her by an ex betrothed of mine." Jareth explained.

"Betrothed?" Toby echoed.

"Ex girlfriend." Jareth explained. Toby nodded. "I need you here to guard the castle, your sister and my..." He trailed off wondering if he should tell the young man so much so soon. But they were family and Toby already had exceeded his expectations. "My daughter."

"Don't you have like, a right hand man or something?" Toby queried. He walked over to his sister and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes." Jareth nodded. "And that would be you." He smiled. "If things hadn't happened the way they did you would already have begun your training as my Heir." The King shrugged. "But I need to get this taken care of and you must do the best you can."

"To keep my sister safe, I'd do anything." Toby said. He eyed the King of the Goblins for a moment and glanced upwards. "Are you why she's been acting so strange? She's been strange ever since she came back from Hawaii." Toby revealed.

"Toby." Jareth took a seat and faced the boy. "Sarah is my Queen. She is my wife. I don't know how much you know or remember me but you will in time. Once this glamoury is lifted I shall tell you all you wish to know. You must take my word for now." Jareth looked thoughtful. "Keep that crystal I gave you with you at all times, it's how you can contact me." Jareth told the boy. "Everyone knows I am leaving and that you are in charge."

Toby suddenly looked worried. "What if I can't run your castle?"

In a show of parental love, Jareth patted Toby's shoulder. "But you can. It's why I picked you. You come from good stock, just as your sister did. Never self doubt, Toby. It's the way a King rules. If you need help my adviser Raedself will be at your service. All you have to do is call on him."

Toby still looked worried. "Wait I don't even know your name!"

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." Jareth said. "I must go now, I have to prepare for my journey. You will have free reigns over my quarters. I trust that you will do OK." Jareth headed to the Queen's doors before Toby could protest anymore.

He had to do a lot of work in a very short amount of time.


End file.
